Believe
by Phantome
Summary: Christine had become very good at hiding from her choices. A series of vignettes. E/C as always. T but may go to M.


**Howdy ho, everyone! I decided to post a few other short stories. These will however be a series of vignettes to quench my impatience with Maestro. Even the author has a hard time refusing to rush a couple...but here I shall alleviate it.**

 **The series will be revolved around one song and will end at the final verse. I have a large passion for orchestral music...but TSO isn't really in that category. But definitely listen to this song, support the group, and tell me your opinion on them!**

 **Here's a citation...just because I'm in college.**

 **Trans-Siberian Orchestra. "Believe." _Night Castle._ Atlantic Records. 2009. CD.**

* * *

So after all those one night stands  
You've ended up with **heart in hand**  
A child **alone**  
On your **own**  
 **Retreating**

She had made a mistake.

That, she knew the moment she saw Raoul at the end of the aisle. His aristocratic acquaintances offering them smiles even though they secretly hated her for ensuring Raoul's place in the family. The silent thoughts that suddenly seemed to be bombarding her from all directions, she hated it. Her hands were getting clammy and the bouquet slipped from her fingers.

"Relax, my dear." The rumble of Raoul's father murmured into her hair. She offered a timid smile, but couldn't stand the touch of his skin against hers. None of this was right, she did not feel like a bride in the moment. Her father was dead and this man guiding her felt as foreign as the dress she wore over herself. Nothing she had pictured her wedding to be like was held before her. Her eyes locked with Raoul's again and his lips stretched into a wide smile. She felt bad for him. Did he understand the marriage he would getting himself into? Marrying an opera singer instead of a countess or someone of his stature? Her hand grasped his and her "father" raised the veil over her head before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She chuckled at the motion, but felt nothing from it. Raoul's hand seemed so warm and soft, reminding her of the lack of hardships he had suffered in his life. Would this be how her hands become? Forgetful of the hard work she had built into her bones with every rehearsal? Raoul ran a thumb over the back of her knuckles and she felt herself being transported to another time. A time when a voice spoke to her from the shadows and a simple gesture of a thumb swiping her hands as an angel coaxed her into his underground fairy tale.

"Christine?" Raoul whispered, pining for her attention. Her eyes came back into focus and she smiled apologetically. He seemed to approve of this for he ran his thumb over her hands once more. The priest began his opening words, welcoming the crowd of strangers that came to watch the Vicomte be wed to the Prima Donna that had dashed away with a masked-man. The voice of her wedding drowned in the background as she searched the rows for the two people that might make her feel a little bit better. Minutes went by and she could not place her dear friends. Were they unable to make it? No, she didn't recall a decline in her invitation…actually, she didn't remember receiving an affirmation either. Her eyes glanced back at Raoul's mother and the women gave a wry smile.

They didn't invite them. Even after Christine had hand written the invitation herself, that vile woman never even sent it.

Yes, Christine had, indeed, made a mistake.

She suddenly found herself pulling her hands from Raoul's. He looked at her in question and the priest read on. But Christine couldn't bring her eyes to leave the floor as she fought against every whim to follow societal standards. Marry Raoul and be safe for the rest of your life. She wouldn't ever have to lift a finger, never even coddle her babe if she so pleased. The very idea of such a life disgusted her and before she could comprehend anything, her fingers were pulling off her veil and ripping out the pins that kept her wild curls at bay. The priest halted his words and Raoul grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Christine! What in God's name are you doing?" He appeared to be panicked, afraid that something was wrong. "Did your hair hurt, Little Lotte?" He ran his fingers through it softly to help rid of the pins and she stood frozen.

"Little Lotte?" Oh, how unaware he was of the thoughts racing through her head.

"I'm so sorry, Raoul." Her words came out in a sob and she found herself backing away. She fled down the aisle, allowing her shoes to be kicked from her feet as she ran out into the streets of Paris. Calls from Raoul rung in the air and she glanced towards the secluded alley that had been very familiar in the past. Hiking up her dress, Christine's bare feet echoed on the pavement.

She wasn't sure where she was running too but she could hear the voices begin to fade and realized that she was finally alone. The weight of the situation came crashing upon her and she couldn't escape the tears flowing from her eyes. What was she to do? She had lost everything dear to her. Christine came to stop, peering up at the magnificent structure that once held her heart in its hands.

She didn't question why she had returned, but simply retreated into the cellars.

After all, Christine had become very good at hiding from her choices.

* * *

 **A/N: I will try to keep every update under a 1000 words, a bit of an exercise on my part.**

 **Leave a comment so I know what you liked and disliked!**


End file.
